Remembering when
by SugarString
Summary: Saat kita bertemu dengan seseorang, kita pasti akan mengenang saat itu. Baik itu memori senang, atau bahkan sedih. Dan terkadang kita harus bisa melepas kepergian orang itu. Secepat apapun waktu yang diberikan tuhan untuk bersamanya. AusNesia.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** HALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *teriak pake toa* SugarString kembali lagi ke dunia perfanfic-an (?) setelah lama tak bersua (?). Readers ada yang kangen sama saya? *pede tingkat tinggi* kayaknya sih nggak ya... hahaha...

ehem.. kembali ke laptop. Saya sekarang kembali dengan fic Romance/Humor(dikit)/Hurt/Comfort(dikit juga) dengan karakter Australia dan Indonesia. Sebenernya ini fic udah dapet ide dari kapan tau tapi ga selese-selese gara-gara saya terlalu mager. ahahaha... akhirnya kesampean juga ya buat nge upload... *curcol*

**Disclaimer:** nggak usah ditulis ya... you know what i mean...

Please enjoy~

* * *

><p><em>"Bagaimana kalau begini, Neth, kau akan memberikan Indische mu itu padaku. Dan aku akan membiarkanmu pulang kembali ke Eropa." Seorang lelaki beralis tebal berkata.<em>

_"Kau yakin, Arth?" Tanya lawan bicaranya, lelaki dengan rambut jabrik._

_Sang lelaki beralis tebal terkekeh. "Yakin sekali.." Katanya dengan penuh percaya diri._

_"Baiklah, kalau begitu ketentuannya.." Si lelaki berambut jabrik menghela napas. "Tapi suatu saat aku pasti akan kembali.." Lanjutnya sambil menandatangani perjanjian._

_"Tentu temanku, tentu.." Seringai si lelaki beralis tebal. "Dengan ini kontrak selesai."_

_Diluar ruangan, seorang gadis tengah menguping pembicaraan. Kepalanya tertunduk. Membayangkan kekejaman apa yang akan dilakukan oleh calon penjajahnya itu. Ia berlari ke kamar. Berharap esok hari tidak pernah datang._

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

When I met him

.

.

.

.

Indonesia's POV

Aku terbangun di atas kasur lapukku yang biasa. Haah.. Satu lagi hari yang melelahkan dengan penjajah-penjajah brengsek itu..

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan segera mandi. Setelah itu aku berganti baju menjadi kebaya sehari-hari dan mengonde sisa rambutku. Aku bergegas menyiapkan sarapan untuk Netherland. Ya, untukNYA, bukan untukku.

Begitu aku selesai, seorang prajurit menghampiri ku. "Kau dipanggil tuan Netherland di ruang kerjanya." Haah... Kerjaan apa lagi yang mau dia berikan ya...

Aku berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya yang berada di ujung koridor. Kuperhatikan ukiran khas jepara yang terukir di pintu masuknya. Membayangkan kerja keras rakyatku untuk membuat sebuah pintu ini. Aku lalu mengetuk pintu itu.

"Masuk." Seru suara di dalam. Aku segera masuk dan kulihat dua orang lelaki. Yang satunya adalah Netherland itu sendiri, dan yang satunya lagi aku tidak tahu.

"Indische, ada yang mau ku bicarakan denganmu." Aku mendelik mendengar caranya menyebut namaku.

Tanpa memedulikanku, dia melanjutkan. "Ini," katanya sambil menunjuk lelaki beralis tebal di sebelahnya, "adalah England. Mulai sekarang dia akan menjadi penanggung jawabmu."

Lelaki yang disebut England itu tersenyum. "Selamat pagi. Namaku England. Senang berkenalan denganmu Indische." Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Namaku Indonesia, bukan Indische." Kataku sambil menjabat tangannya.

"Ah, maaf.." Katanya. "Aku hanya mengikuti apa yang Neth katakan.. Lidahnya memang agak aneh kau tahu.."

Dalam hati aku mencibir. Mereka semua sama saja. Saat pertama kali bertemu ramah sekali. Dan saat kita membuka hati pada mereka, barulah pribadi asli mereka tampakkan.

Tiba-tiba Netherland memotong pembicaraan. "Siapa yang kau panggil berlidah aneh tadi, alis tebal?"

"Harusnya aku yang tanya. Siapa yang kau panggil alis tebal tadi, kepala tulip?" Yep, aku bisa merasakan aura intimidasi dari alis teb-coret, maksudku England..

Kepala tul-coret lagi, maksudku Netherland, menghela nafas. "Memangnya kau lihat ada yang beralis ulet bulu lagi selain kamu?"

"YOU BLOODY GIT! WHAT THE F***ING HELL DID YOU JUST SAID?"

Aku bengong. Komodo bengong. Dunia bengong.

Aih, maaf, aku memang agak lebay, kau tahu (Nesia, setau author belom ada kata lebay waktu jaman penjajahan..). Oh, belom ada ya? Ya sudah, lanjut.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, aku langsung keluar dari ruangan itu. Sungguh, tadi itu adalah adengan paling OOC yang pernah kulihat.. (OOC juga belom ada Nes.. Nesia: bacot lo thor...)

Aku segera menuju ke dapur. Kuambil makanan sisa tadi malam yang kuletakan di lemari. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk memasak lagi karena aku masih ada pekerjaan lain.

Segera kulahap habis makanan di atas piringku itu. Setelah membereskan peralatan makan, aku berjalan keluar. Tugasku berikutnya adalah mengambil air. Mata air terdekat terletak cukup jauh dari sini. Harus melewati hutan dulu. Makanya aku harus berangkat pagi kalau mau pulang sebelum sore.

Kuambil ember dan keris untuk berjaga-jaga. Sambil berjalan melewati desa, aku menyapa setiap orang yang kutemui. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, aku sampai di perbatasan hutan. Bagi orang awam, mungkin mereka akan tersesat di sini. Tapi, aku sudah hapal hutan ini seperti belakang kepalaku sendiri. Hutan ini adalah tempat bermainku sejak kecil, saat kakek majapahit dan nenek sriwijaya masih ada.

Aku melangkah masuk hutan. Aaah... Suasana di hutan ini menyenangkan seperti biasa. Damai sekali. Aku sebenarnya agak bersyukur diberi tugas ini. Yah, diluar aku disuruh-suruh seperti ini..

Kresak.

"Siapa itu?" Seruku kaget.

Kresak.

"..." Aku melangkah mundur. Kuraih keris di balik lipatan kebayaku.

Kresak.

"HIAT!" Seruku sambil melemparkan keris.

Keris itu mendesing membelah udara. Menerobos dedaunan dan menancap pada sebatang pohon.

"OW!" Sebuah jerit kesakitan mengejutkanku. Mampus. Jelas itu bukan suara binatang. Nesia bodoh! Gimana kalo rakyatku yang kena?

Aku berlari menghampiri sumber suara. "Maaf! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Apa-apa sekali tau! Kamu tuh cewek apa cewek sih? Garang banget!" Di depanku sekarang ada seorang cowok yang tengah menutupi goresan di hidungnya. Dari goresan itu darah segar mengalir.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Celingak-celinguk aku mencari tanaman obat. Beruntung didekat kami ada beberapa.

Kurobek daun itu menjadi bagian-bagian kecil. Kudekati cowok itu dan kusingkirkan tangannya yang menutupi luka.

"Ah, hei! Apa yang kau-" dia mulai meronta.

"Diam! Aku mau mengobati lukamu! Jangan meronta!" Perintahku.

"Memangnya kau bisa? Dan lagi, tanaman apa yang kau pegang itu?" katanya lagi sabil memandang horror tanaman yang kupegang. Aku menghela napas. Dia kira aku sedang berusaha meracuninya apa..

Tanpa peringatan, aku menutup mulutnya. Menghentikan ocehan nggak mutu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku cuma mau mengobatimu.. Nggak akan kuracuni kok! Jadi diam ya!" Kataku sambil memasang puppy eyes terbaikku.

Dia mulai diam. Aku tersenyum. Siapa sih, yang nggak luluh sama puppy eyes ku?

Aku mulai mengolesi lukanya dengan tanaman tadi. Lalu, luka itu kututup dengan sapu tanganku.

"Hei, kau siapa? Kenapa gadis sepertimu ada di tengah hutan seperti ini?" Tanyanya.

"Kau sendiri? Aku belum pernah melihatmu. Apa kau tentara England?" Aku balas bertanya.

"Tentara? Bukan, lah! Aku jajahannya.." Jawabnya.

"Jajahan? Berarti kau sama sepertiku dong?" Seruku agak semangat. Maklumlah, aku belum pernah bertemu sesama jajahan..

"Kau? England memang bilang aku akan bertemu orang baru sih.. Berarti kau itu.. In... In.." Dia berusaha mengingat-ingat namaku.

"Indonesia."

"Ohiya! Indonesia!" Serunya. "Salam kenal indonesia! Namaku Australia! Panggil saja Aussie!" Cowok itu, atau Aussie tersenyum lebar sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Panggil saja Nesia.. Kalau mau.." Kataku sambil menjabat tangannya.

"Jadi, Aussie, kenapa kau ada di tengah hutan begini?" Tanyaku.

"Oh, itu.. Aku sebenarnya senang sekali berpetualang. Jadi waktu mendengar kalau tempat ini banyak hutannya, aku jadi semangat. Langsung saja aku memasuki hutan terdekat desa dan kujelajahi. Tapi begitu mau pulang, aku tidak bisa menemukan jalannya." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Jadi, intinya kau... Kesasar?" Tanyaku setengah nggak percaya. Dia mengangguk malu-malu.

Aku nggak bisa menahan tawaku. Aku tertawa keras sekali sampai aku yakin burung-burung kabur mendengar suaraku.

"J-jangan ketawa seperti itu dong..!" Mukanya berubah semburat merah.

"Ma-maaf.. Habis.. Kau konyol sekali.. Mana ada petualang yang nyasar.." Aku meresapi kata-kataku dan mulai tertawa lagi.

"Ha-habisnya kan, aku nggak pernah pergi ke hutan tropis sebelumnya!" Katanya tak mau kalah. "Lagipula, ngapain kamu disini? Di tengah hutan?"

"Ooh.. Itu.. Aku sebenarnya harus mengambil a.." Aku tercekat. Sial. Aku baru ingat.

"AKU KAN HARUSNYA MENGAMBIL AIR!"

* * *

><p>Aku berjalan mengikuti sosok Aussie di sepanjang lorong. Sesekali kupercepat langkahku untuk bisa menyusul langkahnya.<p>

"Jadi Aussie, siapa yang mau kau pertemukan denganku?"

Dengan semangat dia menjawab, "Tentu saja bertemu dengan yang lain dong! Mulai sekarang kan kau jajahannya England juga, jadi, kau haru mengenal yang lainnya!"

Tanpa sadar kalimatnya membuatku bersemangat. "A-ada yang lain juga?"

Anak lelaki itu mengangguk kecil. "Iyap! Kau pasti senang bertemu dengan mereka. Mereka semua orang baik kok!"

Aah… betul sekali… aku merasa sangat amat bahagia. Selama ini aku hanya jajahan Nethere satu-satunya. Otomatis aku hanya sendirian menghadapi diktator yang satu ini..

Aussie tiba-tiba berhenti. Dia lalu membuka pintu yang ada di depannya, dan berhenti lagi. Bingung, aku medekatkan diri ke arahnya. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama untukku untuk menyadari bahwa itu adalah ide yang sangat buruk.

"TEMAN TEMAAANN~"

Astaga. Apakah itu tiupan sangkakala?

"AAH! Berisik kau kak!" seru seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut ikal.

Aussie hanya nyengir. "Ehehe… jangan marah begitu dong, Newzea~ "

Sesuatu segera melayang ke arah kami, dan apakah itu seekor domba? "Kakak kenapa nggak bisa mengecilkan volume suara kakak sedikit saja? Nggak bisakah kakak tenang sedikit seperti Hong Kong?" anak laki-laki itu lanjut mengomeli Aussie.

"hmm? Siapa itu yang ada di belakang kakak?" Tanya seorang gadis kecil dengan kuciran kembang sepatu, menghentikan perdebatan yang sepertinya tidak akan pernah berakhir kalau dia tidak menyela.

"eh? Oooh.." sahut Aussie seperti mengingat sesuatu. "Ini alasanku datang kemari, untuk memperkenalkan anak ini! Namanya Indonesia, mulai sekarang dia akan menjadi bagian dari kita!" cerocosnya penuh semangat.

Sontak seisi ruangan yang tadinya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing langsung memperhatikan aku. "Se-senang bertemu kalian.. namaku Indonesia. Tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Nesia.." kataku agak gugup.

Aussie lalu melanjutkan sesi perkenalan. "Oke, sekarang anak yang galak tadi itu adikku, namanya New Zealand." Katanya sambil menunjuk anak laki-laki berambut ikal tadi. "Lalu yang itu adikku juga, namanya Wy." Jarinya berpindah ke gadis berkucir kembang sepatu tadi. "Lalu yang bertampang datar itu Hong Kong. Terus itu India, dan itu Seychelles. Lalu ada si kembar America dan.. umm.. siapa ya namanya aku lupa…" Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk anak-anak yang lain.

"Daan yang terakhir itu Mal-" "Malay?" sebelum Aussie sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku memotongnya. Ya, aku nggak mungkin salah, meskipun sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu, aku yakin itu pasti adikku Malaysia!

"Ka-kak Nesia?" serunya seperti tidak memercayai penglihatannya sendiri. "Brunei! Singa! Kesini! Coba tebak—" Malay berseru lagi, dan tak lama kemudian terdengarlah 2 suara lain yang sangat familiar.

"Ada apa sih, kak Malay?" muncullah 2 orang anak lelaki, yang satu berpenampilan sangat islami dan yang satunya bertampang lumayan datar. Yap, tak salah lagi.

"Brunei! Singapur!" teriakku penuh suka cita. "K-kak Nesia?" "Kak Nesia!" mereka berdua berseru dan mulai berlari kearahku, dan memelukku.

Aku tertawa. Tertawa sampai rasanya tangisku mau meledak. Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu mereka, semenjak orang-orang itu datang dan memisahkan kami. Aku bahagia sekali. Rasanya beban selama puluhan tahun terangkat sudah, karena aku bisa bertemu mereka lagi.

Tanpa sadar air mataku meleleh. Kakiku mulai limbung hingga aku terjatuh. Tawa bahagia itu berganti menjadi tangisan. Tangisan bahagia.

Dan saat itu semua orang mengerubungiku untuk menenangkan tangisanku. Semua termasuk ketiga adikku itu.

* * *

><p>"Oooh… jadi mereka bertiga itu adikmu ya, Nesia?"<p>

Semburat jingga metahari sore menyinari nusantara. Aku dan Aussie tengah duduk di pendopo yang terletak di taman belakang rumah. Setelah insiden tadi, dia memintaku untuk bercerita kepadanya.

"Iya.." jawabku sambil terseyum. Mataku masih sembap karena habis menangis.

"Kalau begitu, syukurlah! Kamu sekarang bisa bersama mereka lagi kan? Ayo yang semangat!" serunya sambil melompat berdiri dari pendopo.

"Ya, tentu.." jawabku tersenyum riang. Senang sekali bisa punya teman yang penyemangat seperti ini…

Tak sengaja aku menangkap raut wajah Aussie saat itu. Entah itu benar apa tidak, saat itu wajahnya tak terlalu jelas, tapi, pipinya terlihat merona sambil memandang kearahku.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku membuyarkan lamunannya.

Dia langsung salah tingkah. "Aah.. enggak.. nggak ada apa-apa… itu… kamu… abis kamunya.." dia gelagapan, berusaha mencari kata yang sesuai. Lalu dia membuang muka. "Abis… kamu manis…"

Saat itu aku tidak mengerti, saat itu aku berpikir itu hanya pujian biasa. Saat itu aku hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>to be continued readers! maaf kalo romancenya ga kerasa yaa..<p>

see you on the next chapter!

A

D

I

O

S

!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Ah, umm.. maaf sekali lagi buat yang sudah menunggu dengan sangat amat sabar selama setahun untuk menunggu chapter terbaru dari fic _Remembering When_ ini. jujur saya sebenernya udah ngerjain dari lama loh, tapi gak selese-selese gara-gara lupa terus hehe *dibunuh*. Yah, berhubung saya lagi mengorganisir folder-folder di laptop saya, saya tiba2 melihat file wordnya fic ini yang sudah berdebu sangking lamanya nggak disentuh dan akhirnya saya baru keinget buat ngelanjutin ini fic. dan berhubung saya lagi musim-musim ujian (sebernernya lagi ujian sekolah sekarang) dan saya udah suntuk banget maem buku selama 2 minggu terakhir, akhirnya saya lanjutin aja deh haha #muridbandel.

Gomen readers. saya benar-benar menyesal.

anyway, i hope you'll enjoy this fic and happy reading~

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

Chapter 2

The days spent with him

.

.

.

.

Indonesia's POV

Pagi hari yang cerah. Terlalu cerah bahkan, tidak terlihat satu awan pun yang tengah berarak di langit. Aku melangkahkan kakiku santai menuju pekarangan untuk memberi makan peliharaan-peliharaan ku. Sebelum tiba-tiba sebuah suara memanggilku.

"Hei! Indonesia! Tunggu!" Aku berbalik badan dan mendapati Aussie, New Zea, dan Wy tengah berlari ke arahku. "Ada apa?" Aku menghentikan langkahku agar mereka bisa menyusul.

Mereka berhenti sejenak untuk sekedar menarik napas, lelah sehabis berlari. "Begini, apakah nanti kamu akan pergi ke hutan itu lagi?" Tanya Aussie setelah berhasil mengendalikan napasnya.

Aku berpikir sejenak. "Tentu, memangnya kenapa?"

Matanya berbinar. "Kalau begitu, apakah kami bisa ikut denganmu?" Tanyanya antusias. Aku sampai bisa melihat sinar penuh pengharapan dari matanya. Ughh… sampai tak tega aku untuk menolaknya. "Umm… baiklah…" Jawabku.

"Bagus! Kalo gitu, ayo berangkat kak Nesia!" Seru Wy dengan nada yang bersemangat sambil menggandeng dan menarik tanganku.

"Aah! Tunggu sebentar Wy!" Seruku sembari berlari-lari kecil mencoba menyejajarkan langkahku dengan Wy. Ternyata pepatah jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya itu benar. Tenaga Wy berkebalikan dengan tubuhnya yang kecil. Jadi dengan terpaksa aku harus menuruti kemauannya dan menunda cengkrama dengan peliharaan-peliharaanku.

Dengan cepat Aussie dan New Zea menyusul aku dan Wy. Ketika Aussie berada di sampingku, dia membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku. "Maaf ya, Nes.. Kemarin aku bercerita tentang hutan itu kepada mereka dan tenpa disangka mereka begitu tertarik denganya. Apalagi Wy.. Dia bahkan ingin melukis pemandangan hutan itu.." Ooh… itu sebabnya Wy membawa peralatan gambar…

Aku menggeleng kecil. "Tidak apa apa kok… lagian kan adik-adikmu kelihatan senang… aku juga senang kok. Kan, biasanya aku ke hutan itu Cuma sendiri…"

"Baguslah kalau begitu.." Sahutnya sambil nyengir lebar.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas di pikiranku. "Hei, apakah kau memintaku ikut denganmu karena kau takut nya—hmph!" Belum selesai aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, Aussie sudah membekap mulutku. Aku melemparkan pandangan lepas-atau-aku-akan-melukaimu tapi dia tidak menggubrisnya.

"Ssst! Jangan ungkit masalah itu lagi, apalagi di depan Wy dan New Zea! Bisa jadi bahan tertawaan seumur hidup aku!" Serunya setengah bebisik.

Aku hanya diam dan sekali lagi melemparkan pandangan lepas-dulu-baru-aku-diam. Mengerti, dia menurut saja dan melepaskan tangannya dari mulutku. Aku langsung menarik napas panjang sebagai pengganti udara yang sempat terhambat untuk bercengkrama dengan paru-paruku. Dan sekali lagi sesuatu terlintas di pikiranku, dan senyum jahil ku langsung merekah.

Aku menoleh kearah Aussie dan tersenyum mengejek. "Hmm… menurutmu aku harus menurut apa nggak ya, 'tuan petualang nyasar'?" Aussie langsung melemparkan tatapan horror kearahku. "Ja-jangan berani bilang ke siapa-siapa… Nesia…" Ucapnya dengan nada penuh peringatan.

Aku berpura-pura berpikir. "Hmm.. entahlah… aku nggak tahu apakah aku harus tutup mulut apa nggak…" Aussie mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dalam hati aku tertawa. "Ah!" Seruku seperti menemukan sesuatu. "Bagaimana kalau begini, kalau kau mau menjadi pelayanku selama seminggu penuh, aku akan tutup mulut. Terdengar adil?"

Pupil matanya melebar. "Ja-jangan bercanda! Aku nggak mau jadi pelayanmu!" Serunya.

"Oh?" sahutku dengan ekspresi menantang. Aku langsung melenggang kecil mendekati New Zea dan Wy, dan air muka Aussie langsung berubah. "New Zea~ Wy~ Coba dengar! Masa ya—" "Tunggu sebentar, Indonesia!" teriak Aussie dari jauh, memotong kalimatku. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kena kau.

"Ya, ada apa?" sahutku pura-pura nggak tau. "Aku…. Ikuti kemauanmu.." jawab Aussie sedikit ngegerundel.

"Apa? Nggak kedengaran~" sahutku sambil berbalik badan. Dia menundukan kepala. "Aku ikuti kemauanmu… Nesia…"

Aku tersenyum puas. "Nesia? Bukankah seharusnya kau memanggilku 'Nona Indonesia'?"

"Cih… Nona… Indonesia…" ucapnya dengan nada pelan. Dia lalu membuang muka. Tapi sekilas terlihat mukanya yang memerah. Ya ampun… ingin sekali aku tertawa keras…

"Ada apa, Kak? Ayo cepat! Nanti keburu sore." seru New Zea membuyarkan suasana seperti raja ku tadi.

"Yaa~" sahutku sambil membalikan badan. Lalu aku menoleh ke belakang. "Ada apa? Jangan bengong begitu, ayo!" seruku pada Aussie yang hanya mengikut tanpa berkata apa-apa.

* * *

><p>"WOOW!" seruan penuh ketakjuban keluar dari mulut Wy dan New Zea. Kami sudah sampai di hutan dan masuk jauh ke dalam. Sekarang New Zea sedang memanjat pohon untuk mengejar elang jawa yang baru saja beristirahat di sebuah batang pohon, dan Wy sudah mengeluarkan peralatan gambarnya dan mulai mengabadikan pemandangan yang terdapat di hadapannya.<p>

Aku hanya senyum-senyum saja. Kuperhatikan sekitarku, dan kutemukan sebuah batu dengan permukaan yang cukup pipih di dekat sebuah mata air. Aku pun duduk dan mencelupkan kakiku kedalam air, menikmati sensasi dingin yang menyegarkan kaki yang cukup lama berjalan.

Tiba-tiba Aussie-ehem, maksudku pelayan- memanggilku. "Hei Nesia," panggilnya. Aku diam, pura-pura cuek. Dia menghela napas. "Oke oke… Nona Indonesia…" Panggilnya lagi, mengalah sekaligus pasrah.

"Kenapa?" sahutku sambil menoleh kepadanya.

"Emm… apa kau bisa memanjat pohon?" tanyanya. Aku menyeringai. "Jangan kira karena aku perempuan, aku tidak bisa memanjat pohon. Aku sudah sering memanjat ketika kecil. Bahkan main bola juga nggak kalah sama anak-anak lelaki."

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Oh… Pantas kamu begini… ternyata dari kecil sudah barbar…" ucapnya dengan nada setengah mengejek.

Aku mendelik. "Apa katamu tadi?"

"Aku bilang, kau sama sekali nggak anggun seperti selayaknya perempuan." Sahutnya dengan nada menantang.

Aku bangkit dari batu tadi, dan beracak pinggang. "Tarik ucapanmu itu tadi Australia."

Dia berpikir sejenak. "Kalau aku nggak mau gimana?" sahutnya sambil menyeringai. Sialan. Apa dia berniat balas dendam?

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Aku melipat tangan di depan dada. "Ayo kita berlomba. Siapa yang bisa sampai di puncak pohon itu duluan yang menang." Seruku sambil menunjuk sebuah pohon manga yang bila dibandingkan dengan yang lain cukup rendah agar kami tida susah turun, namun cukup tinggi untuk menjadi sebuah tantangan. "Kalau aku menang, kau harus berlutut padaku dan meminta maaf sambil mengucapkan 'Mohon maafkan saya nona Indonesia'!" lanjutku.

Seringaiannya semakin lebar. "Ayo! Siapa takut!" dia lalu memanggil New Zea. "New Zea~ Kesini sebentar!"

Yang dipanggil menghampiri. "Kenapa kak?"

"Jadi juri." Jawabnya singkat. "Aku dan Nesia akan bertanding memanjat pohon."

New Zea hanya mengangkat bahu. "Baiklah…" katanya sambil mengambil posisi di samping kami, kemudian tangannya diulurkan ke depan dengan posisi agak turun.

"Bersedia…" aku dan Aussie mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Siap…" tubuh kami mulai agak condong kedepan.

"MULAI!" seru New Zea seraya mengangkat tangannya ke udara. Bersamaan dengan itu, kami berlari menuju pohon mangga.

* * *

><p>"Ahahahahahahaha!" tawa penuh kemenangan seorang lelaki menggelegar dari dalam hutan. Hewan-hewan yang mendengarnya langsung bersembunyi karena takut. Dia sekarang tengah berdiri di depanku yang memegangi lutut sambil bernapas terengah-engah, tengah berkacak pinggang sambil tertawa keras-keras menghadap langit.<p>

Bagaimana dengan pertandingan kami? Hasilnya sudah ketebak. Dia menang dan aku kalah. Oh, apakah dewi keberuntungan sedang marah padaku?

"Bagaimana Nesia? Terlalu cepat 100 tahun untuk menantangku!" dia tertawa sambil mengejekku. Sialan..

"Kau cuma beruntung! Kalau aku tidak pakai kain seperti ini, aku sudah pasti menang darimu!" balasku tak mau kalah. Memang benar, hari itu aku memakai kain batik sebagai bawahan yang membuatku susah bergerak.

"Hah! Yang penting aku menang!" balasnya. "Hei, yang menang boleh meminta apa saja, ya kan Nesia?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai.

"A-apa? Aku tidak ingat pernah membuat aturan seperti itu!" sangkalku.

"Hmm… tapi kalau kamu boleh minta, kenapa aku nggak? Kau harus adil dong Nesia.." Sahutnya berargumen. Uukh… sial… dia benar dan aku tidak bisa menyangkal…

"Aku minta…." Ini dia..

"Kau tidak menjadikanku pelayan lagi, dan aku tak perlu memanggilmu nona Indonesia lagi."

Eh? Aku menoleh ke atas, memandang mukanya penuh pertanyaan. "Kau serius? Nggak ada perintah aneh-aneh? Tunggu, ini bukan siasatmu untuk menjatuhkan pertahananku, kan?" Aku langsung menatapnya curiga sambil menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan.

_Bletak!_

"ADUH!" jeritku kesakitan setelah jitakan maut itu mendarat di dahiku. "A-apaan sih?!" Seruku sambil memegangi dahiku yang memerah dan mengernyit berusaha meredakan rasa sakit itu.

"Bodoh! Balas dendam itu nggak guna, Nes! Cuma bawa masalah lagi aja. Ribet tauk!" Ceramah singkat itu keluar dari mulut Aussie seakan dia salah satu dari wali songo. "Atau…. Kamu emang mau ada apa-apa? Hmm?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai jahil.

Wajahku memanas dan pipiku mulai memerah. "Ja-jangan main-main, Aussie jelek!" balasku sambil manyun yang diambutnya dengan tawanya yang khas. Aku membuang muka, melemparkan tatapanku pada sekelompok burung merpati yang menurut dugaanku terdiri atas seekor induk dan 3 anaknya. Tatapanku sedikit melembut. Terlintas bayangan Nenek Sriwijaya dan Kakek Majapahit di benakku, dan sesaat aku membayangkan bagaimana rasanya bila mereka masih hidup. Apakah akan seperti keluarga burung merpati itu?

"Heeii… Nesia? Haloo.." aku terkaget mendengar suara Aussie yang tengah melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan mukaku, membuyarkanku dari lamunan singkatku tadi.

"A-ada apa?" balasku.

Aussie tertawa. "Ayo pulang," Katanya sambil menunjuk keatas, dimana terlihat sepetak langit yang tidak tertutupi dedaunan. "Sudah siang."

Pandanganku mengikuti arah tangannya menunjuk, lalu kembali kearahnya, dan akhirnya tertuju pada Wy dan New Zea yang ternyata sejak tadi sudah bersiap untuk pulang, menungguku untuk memimpin arahnya. Senyum kecil merekah di bibirku seraya melangkahkan kakiku mendekati 3 kakak-beradik tersebut.

"Ayo."

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca fic _Remembering When_ ini!

ini adalah Chapter ke 2 dan kemungkinan besar akan selesai di chapter selanjutnya.

Yak, sepertinya romacenya disini kurang juga ya. tapi tenang, saya akan berusaha buat lebih menambah feeling romancenya di chapter depan.

mohon ditunggu dengan sabar ya readers!

jangan lupa untuk mereview untuk anda-anda yang baik hati dan bersedia untuk meluangkan waktunya.

Thank you!


End file.
